You're the Reason God Made Oklahoma
by fearlesslystephx
Summary: Eliot's on the run, he's left the team and his emotions behind. Little did he know, a blonde thief would chase his dust all the way to Oklahoma. She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice. A little crazy but it's nice. (This is my first story, feedback would be much appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first story on fanfiction, I'm absolutely in love with Parker and Eliot right now, they are incredible. Please tell me if you like it, and if you have any suggestions! _**

* * *

_"I don't wanna be right, I don't wanna be strong, I just wanna hold you 'til the heartbreak's gone."_ Parker's fingers curled around her battered mp3 player, she closed her eyes and turned it off quickly. Her thoughts echoed the lyrics, as tears threatened to spill over. She didn't even know what to think anymore, and she couldn't avoid the hurt in her heart. Parker pulled her knees up to her chest, her gaze meeting the rain covered window of the plane. "I don't know how anyone can stand such sappy songs." She mused to herself, her mental state becoming more and more childlike by the moment. Her heart was heavy with heartbreak, burdened with a sadness she hadn't felt before. Something she hoped she'd never feel again. It was as if someone took all the air from her lungs, leaving her breathless. Her thoughts flashed back to the evening before, when her newly formed family crumpled into a million little pieces around her.

_"I can't do this anymore!"_ Eliot yelled, his face was red, anger tainted it. Parker shrunk back into her seat, rattled. He was visibly upset, pain roared through his chest. The vein in his forehead protruded, as his fingers curled up into fist. Despite how much it hurt, Parker's thoughts echoed Eliot's words. She couldn't hold herself together any longer, and Eliot knew it. The words cut at her core, like glass shattering. The room was silent, if pin were to have dropped you would've heard it from a mile away. Eliot growled looking around the room, his eyes meeting each of theirs, he was on the verge of snapping.

Parker felt a sudden wave of emotions when she met Eliot's gaze. It was like she could feel all of his anger, on top of all the pain that already resided in her heart. Her chest ached, and her head throbbed. His eyes were cold and empty, she could see right through them. She nevermore felt so alone than in that moment. "_But you can leave **me**_?" She choked back tears, stunned, she hoped more than anything that someone else would chime in. "We can let him leave!" Her eyes were wide and she gasped looking at the rest of the team, but nobody wanted to offer their opinions. She braced ready for the fight of a lifetime. "_Oh_," her jaw wobbled. "You're just going to let him walk out on us?" Her heart sank and her eyes narrowed in disbelief she was angry.

"Damn it Parker, there's something wrong with you." Eliot said fiercely, his voice cracking. "_You just don't get it do you?_" He stared at her, his words cold. "I can't take seeing everyone I love getting hurt." No, Parker didn't get it. Eliot had no clue just how much all of this hurt her. But she wasn't going to leave, she wouldn't do that to her family. He ran his fingers through his hair, it was almost a nervous tic of his. "**_I'm done!_**" Eliot shouted and a shiver ran down Parker's spine. Without warning he thundered over to the doorway of Nate's apartment, "I can't take this, I'm done." With one fleeting glance he peered around the room, and in moment he slipped out the door, leaving it to slam shut behind him. Parker's mouth gaped and tears welled up in her eyes. "NO." She wailed, throwing herself off of the couch. "No, no, no." She kicked and clawed her way to the door.

Sophie clung tightly to the petite thief, but Parker wasn't going to give up easily. She thrashed in the brunette's arms sobbing uncontrollably. Her heart was breaking, and nobody was going to pick up the pieces. Not a soul in the room knew exactly what was going on, they were all stunned. Eliot broke, and it was all because of their last job. They all lost apart of themselves that evening, in more ways than one. Hardison walked away with cracked ribs. They'd beat him senselessly until there was nothing left he could do. Nate had a severe concussion and a broken nose, they stopped him before he could get there. And Parker, she nearly lost it all. The thief faced some of the most vigilant and violent criminals around. Those criminals did everything in their power to destroy the Leverage team.

As much as they wanted to, the team didn't even begin to have a chance at stopping Parker. It was too late, the job went south, too fast. She was too far in and the bastards trapped her. There was three of them, and Eliot couldn't get there fast enough. They pinned her down and ripped off her clothes, taunting her with her own body. They tried to rape her, they would've if she wouldn't have fought. She wasn't one to give up easy, she clawed at them, taking swings like Eliot taught her. But the three of them held her down, like a piece of meat. Eliot got there before it was too late, he was her savior. He burst through the door just in time, and went about throwing each of them off of her. She was shell shocked, she shivered in Eliot's arms. He dressed her with trembling hands and bruised knuckles before carrying her off. Parker wrapped her arms around Eliot's neck and clung to him for dear life. If it weren't for him she'd be roadside trash.

When Eliot left, he didn't just leave the team, he left Parker. The thief was inconsolable, she broke. It took nearly four hours of the team 'babysitting' Parker to keep her from screaming or trying to tear out after him. She didn't take change easy, she'd been left too many times before. But this hurt more than the others, it hurt because she was starting to learn to trust, she was starting to feel normal. In a moment it was all ripped from her, it was gone again. He was gone, Eliot left her with no sense of remorse. In one moment he ran away. As the evening grew darker the team felt less need to hover over the blonde girl. Parker didn't want to talk, she refused to move, or even look at them. She just sat on her desk, legs crossed, staring off into space. So they left her to her own devices, knowing damn well she was plotting a way to get to Eliot.

A few hours had passed when Nate made his way in to check on Parker. Her eyes were as empty as Eliot's had been earlier in the evening. He hated seeing his team in shambles, he thought about how nice it'd be to have some hard liquor. He knew her plans, he knew his thief all too well. "Parker." He narrowed his eyes to meet her stare. He knew Parker would do it if she really she wanted him to, and he knew damn well he wouldn't be able stop her. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid." He smirked, but his voice held concern. Looking at Parker, Nate knew she was already gone. She was already planning on how to get to him. She took in his words and nodded slightly, she didn't plan on doing anything to get herself hurt. She wasn't going to bring more hurt for her family. Nate knew if anyone was going to find Eliot, it'd be her. She was going to find him, one way or another, and she was going to bring him home.

A hazy dawn settled in around Portland, dew droplets misted the windows. Sophie knocked on Parker's door, and the silence was unavoidable. They didn't have to open the door to know, Parker was gone. But Hardison's heart still broke when he opened Parker's door and found her curtains blowing in the breeze. Alone on her desk was a torn paper. "I've gone to find him" She sprawled out on it in a naive form. Nate sighed, hoping Parker would keep her promise, that she wouldn't do anything stupid. Parker was gone with the cool Oregon breeze. "Damn it, Parker." Hardison grumbled as his own form of heartache set in.

Parker squirmed in her seat, her head throbbed violently. The memory physically pained her, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes again. "Why did he leave me?" She whimpered as the tears began to fall, she wished there were magical answers for everything. Life was a cruel joke, it liked to torture her at every twist and turn. It did everything in it's power to break her, but she wasn't going to give in so easily. She chewed on her lip, she knew she had to get to Eliot. She couldn't lose him not now, not ever. Parker traced circles over her ticket with her thumb. "Oklahoma here I come." Her voice cracked and she swallowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm glad y'all like it so far. Leverage was an awesome show, and I always loved the idea of Parker and Eliot. I hope you guys like this chapter as well, and feel free to leave suggestions, I will try to incorporate things and make this better as we go along. :) _**

* * *

Eliot slammed down a thermos full of thick, black coffee, strong enough to walk away on its own. His eyes stung, red from lack of sleep. He was running on fumes, and heartache. He hated leaving, but he couldn't stay. He couldn't stand to see the pain and suffering wrote all over the faces of those he loved any longer. What hurt the most was leaving Parker, she always tried to be strong. But he could see the hurt in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to shove it deep inside her. Parker put on a brave front, she didn't want anyone to feel how broken she really was. But he could see right through the facade she maintained. In many ways she was a wounded child on the inside, she was so fragile, so innocent. But he stood there and hurt her, time and time again. Her voice, echoed painfully in his thoughts, it reminded him of his mistakes. Anger laced through each word she spoke. She was so confused, and broken on the inside. Parker's exterior was cracking, emotions seeped through each opening. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, but he was drowning in them.

He'd seen Parker in her most vulnerable state, and he'd know her at her strongest. As much as she drove Eliot crazy, as childlike as she could be at times, she could hold her own with the best of them. All in one night everything they'd know had come crashing down around them. Parker wasn't one to be easily shaken, but anymore she jumped at the slightest of sounds. Her eyes were more wary, her heart more vulnerable. It killed Eliot seeing her that way, and knowing no matter what he did, he couldn't fix the hurt. The job that took everything away from her, from them, it shattered the team. They called it The Slum Scum Job, it fit the job perfectly. A couple of sleazy bastards rented hell holes to young women down on their luck. They would lure them in, knowing they were in a bad way. They would convince them into believing it was their only of hope of having a roof over their heads, and a bed to sleep in. It didn't matter the condition of the place, they didn't care whose lives were put in jeopardy. They only cared about money, it was the obvious line your pockets and screw everyone else, kind of greed.

One cold January evening, the men rented a broken down, mobile home in deplorable conditions, to a young woman down on her luck. She had been fighting to find her way after losing everything. Her fiancée had been out shopping for Christmas gifts for her, it was just going to be a simple Christmas to prepare for what to come. When he was hit head on by a drunk driver. She received a call during the funeral, her job fired her for missing work, despite the situation. She'd became homeless, unbeknownst to her father, she tried to find her own way. She was in college, and she was pregnant. Until late one evening, not even a week after renting the place, an electrical space heater over heated and caught fire. It was the only source of heat for the one bedroom hell hole. Her body was too far gone when the firemen got there. The slumlords got away with it, only facing a slap on the back of the hand and a five hundred dollar fine for the faulty electrical work and lack of a furnace. They practically got away with murder.

That's when her father found Leverage, he needed them to help. They had a practically flawless plan, or so they thought. Parker would pose as a young prostitute, one that had lost her way and was trying to get back on the right tracks. Hardison would hack into their accounts and drain them of their money, Sophie would be a distraction, she would extort information to prove them guilty, so they could leave it for the police, and Eliot and Nate would sneak in and stand guard over Hardison. But some of the best laid plans have fatal flaws, Eliot cursed himself. He couldn't bring himself to think about the nightmare any further, despite the fact it would haunt him every day. If he did he'd have to stop and drown himself in a bottle of Jack. But he couldn't stop now, he had to keep going. He had to get the hell away from them, he couldn't hurt them any further.

Eliot slammed his fist down on the dash of his truck. "Damn it!" He shouted over and over. How could he have been so stupid? He should've never let her go in there by herself. He cursed himself for this more times that he could count. Every chance he got, he questioned himself on the events of that night. He wondered what he could've done, how he could have been quicker, better, more efficient. Guilt ate away at him, it picked at every emotion. Eliot's emotions overwhelmed him, it broke his willpower. Before she even cried out, he knew something was terribly wrong. He took off, "Parker?!" He shouted repeatedly through the coms. A terrible squeal broke over the airwaves, he knew they had her. When he did arrive, he didn't kill the men, he didn't want Parker to see that. She had been through too much already. He wrapped unbuttoned his flannel and wrapped her up, and scooped her up holding her close, he wanted to protect her, but he failed her. She didn't speak, she just trembled in his arms. Her mind, body, and soul fractured that night.

Before hightailing it out of town Eliot was able to seek his revenge. He walked up to the offices nonchalantly, and shot each of them in the back. He made sure not to kill them, because he had darker intentions. He set the building on fire, he wanted them to gasp for their last breaths. Just like that poor girl did on her last night, she'd never hold her little baby. He wanted the assholes to suffer. He hated being a killer, but after seeing the shape of his team, and seeing the hurt in Parker's eyes, he snapped. Eliot's temper boiled over. He'd come a long way from his past, but the damn crooks made him kill again. He had too much blood on his hands, and he couldn't wipe it away. He shook his head, he was a monster. He hated himself for the man he'd become, the hitter struck again. It killed him, but he couldn't take the pain on the faces of his 'family' so he had to do something.

_"I'm gonna pack my bags and never look back. Run a parallel line with the railroad tracks and make my getaway. I'll put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down, leave everybody sleepin' in this sleepy town tonight. And at the break of day, I'll be a runaway."_

"Ain't no stoppin' now." Eliot said gruffly. He reached for the radio dial, turning the song up full blast. Yet another measure to keep himself awake, any attempt was better than nothing. He gripped the steering wheel of his Silverado until his knuckles went white. The image of Parker's face, her crystal blue eyes filled with tears, haunted him. He stared straight ahead trying to push the thoughts away, but they tormented him. Seeing those tears roll down her cheeks, tormented him. He knew walking out on her and the team would hurt beyond words. But he was a killer, and he knew a killer didn't belong amongst a band of thieves. He knew he'd only hurt her more if he stayed.

After driving for nearly 27 straight hours, he finally approached his destination. A trail of dust followed him up a winding dirt path, filled with deep ruts and ridges. Trees lined either side, keeping his hideaway elusive. Only a narrow clearing lead him to the house. His property was set on the remnants of the old ghost town of Wolf. Mountains sprawled out for miles around, and the rugged terrain ran against Lake Altus. Everything from the ghost town had long since disintegrated, except the old stables. One day he had hoped to settle down, and bring it back to its glory, he had already built a log cabin, rustic but comfortable, it was home to him. He found peace out in Oklahoma, maybe he could find himself again. He needed to find himself out here, he needed to get back to who he really was.

He parked the truck alongside the stables and made his way inside. The red-orange glow of the sunset filtered through the cracks between the old boards. It was something he'd needed to see for a while now. He sighed and kicked the dust beneath his boots, another revelation riveted him. How could it be home if he heart were somewhere else? He ran his fingers through his hair, and breathed in the cool air. After a moment he made his way out and walked towards the house. He unlocked the door, and dropped his bag beside it. He kicked off his boots, and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. The worn leather couch called his name. He wanted this to be his real home one day, not the place where he ran to when things got tough. He sat pondering life for a moment, but it didn't take long and he was out like a light. His beer remained on the end stand left to get warm.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I didn't get another chapter up last night like I intended, but this one really took a lot more work. I really want to perfect this for you all. PLEASE keep reviewing. I really do appreciate the feedback, and I would love to know if it's still keeping your attention. 3 _**

* * *

Parker's plane landed in Oklahoma City at 6:35pm. She came with nothing more than a small duffle bag, her wallet and her cell phone. Her eyes watered from lack of sleep, these days she didn't get much of it. After receiving her bag Parker hoisted her it on to her shoulder, and made her way to the airport bathroom. She locked the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment. She stared at herself in the mirror, he eyes were puffy, and her hair was a mess. It was an impossible fix, so she pulled it into a familiar high ponytail. She turned the faucet on and cool water trickled out, she splashed her face and let out a heavy sigh. Parker shook her head, as a familiar song trickled through the airport stereo system. Her forehead creased, hadn't Eliot sung this song before?

_"So let me go, you don't need me baby. Stop holding on the way you are, don't you know I'm no good for you? And it'll only break your heart if you don't. Let me go."_

She coughed, trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall now. "What's with all the damn sad songs today?" She questioned trying not to let the tears spill over, but the pain lingered in her chest. It seemed like everything that could pulled on her emotions. Her heart ached, but she closed her eyes for a moment listening to the words anyways.

_ "She said, nice try, but you can't hide behind those shades there on your face. You see I don't think you're all that tough, I just think you're scared of love. And I think I won't take up that much space."_

The whole time, every job, every day, every moment, Eliot put on this gruff exterior. It wasn't just a front, Parker knew Eliot was rough around the edges. They all were. But she also knew the man hidden behind the mask. She knew Eliot was a good, caring, man. More importantly she knew the pain she saw in his eyes, she felt the pain too. Maybe he didn't know how to love, maybe that's what he was running from. But Parker didn't either, and all she wanted was for him to stay. She needed him to stay, more than anything in the world she needed him. He was a part of her family, and he left them to hang in the valances. It hurt her to think he left, she was mad at him, so mad she couldn't think straight. The only thing she was certain of was that there was no way in hell she would be able to let him go.

Pulling Parker from her sad trance, her phone chimed in her pocket. The program she had 'borrowed' from Hardison worked. The thief successfully hacked into Eliot's GPS and traced his location within a quarter mile. A half smile quirked up on the blonde's face. Now she needed transportation. Thank god for fake ID's, her eyebrow raised and a small smirk twisted up on her lips. _Alice White_, a name she'd used before the good little book keeper, vegetarian. She pulled a lace cardigan over her navy camisole. Parker riffled through her bag and found a pair of lace flats, she rolled her eyes and kicked off her sneakers. Might as well fit the part, she grumbled and threw everything else back down in her bag.

Parker was able to rent a car with no problem. Out in Oklahoma nobody knew who she was, or what she did. No questions were asked, she was just any other ordinarily plain young lady. She wasn't a thief, nor a con artist. She rented a Chevy Equinox. It was a sleek, gunmetal gray SUV. Parker wasn't a fan of bigger vehicles, but she drove them if she had to. By the look of the satellite images from the area of Eliot's property the terrain looked rough, so she knew this would be better than a car. She climbed up in and programed GPS, but before she began her nearly two and a half hour journey, Parker checked her phone. There were at least a dozen text from Hardison, she rolled her eyes. She knew he had a thing for her, but she didn't have a thing for him back. Hardison was too much like a brother to her.

Parker looked into the review mirror, her eyes reflected back at her. The pain she felt was visible in them. They didn't shine a familiar blue crystals anymore, they were a cold steel gray, worn with emotion and heartache. She looked incredibly tired now, and she wasn't going to deny the fact she was. She hadn't gotten much sleep in a couple of weeks. Backing out she started her next leg of the trip, a two hour drive at most would be all it took with Parker's led foot. Wolf was an old ghost town, for some reason it was were Eliot decided to plant his roots.

The trip consisted of wide open road on either side. Farm land with lingering mountains out in the distance. A full moon hung over head, lighting the way. The silence killed Parker, but all the radio stations in Oklahoma were filled with sappy love songs, or depressing country songs. She couldn't take any more of that. She squirmed in her seat and took a sip of water. It wasn't a long trip, but to Parker it felt like an infinity in hell. With each mile she grew more and more impatient, she groaned, pushing harder on the gas pedal. She needed to get to where Eliot was.

The drive to Eliot's property, if you could call it that, was well hidden. Parker had to hunt to find it. She took the narrow road slow, and without her headlights on. She didn't want Eliot to escape, she knew he was a runaway. Each bump in the road jostled her tiny body. It took her nearly ten minutes of practically crawling down the drive. She slowed upon entering a wide open clearing, and gasped at the sight. She had never seen stars so bright. It looked so peaceful, it was absolutely beautiful. The house appeared to be a small, yet cozy cabin with a wraparound porch, Parker had never seen anything like it before. She had spent her whole life living in foster care, bouncing from home to home, but nothing ever had this much charm.

Parker crawled out of the car, and closed the door softly. She was careful to make not to make a sound. She didn't want to alert The Hitter. She eyed Eliot's truck, parked next to a rickety barn. He was _here_. She thought to herself excitedly. She climbed the stairs and peered through a narrow crack in the curtains, she was able to make out a figure on the couch. Her heartbeat fluttered, and she slid over to the door. When her fingers touched the knob, it felt like electricity ran through her body. It opened with the twist of her wrist. "Silly Eliot." She muttered to herself. "Didn't you know I'd come for you? The least you could've done was lock the door."

Once inside she got a better look at him. Exhaustion was wrote in the lines on his face. A beer sat on the end stand, warmed to room temperature. "Yuck." She whispered, looking disgusted as she made her way to the kitchen and dumped it down the sink. Parker turned and made her way to the ottoman, which was placed directed across from him, and climbed up on it. Now came the waiting game, she knew better than to disturb a sleeping hitter. She crossed her legs glaring at him with an angry, yet childlike expression.


	4. Chapter 4

_**SO, this is totally my favorite chapter so far. I loved writing angry Parker, and I loved Eliot's reaction. Let me know what you think, is it your favorite so far? I loved, loved, loved writing it.**_

* * *

The sunrise filtered through the window of Eliot's cabin, casting a beam of blinding light over his face. Parker didn't sleep at all, she spent the whole night watching him. He slept peacefully, his head tilted back slightly. She was fascinated with the way his mouth gaped open to some extent, and she loved listening the way he muttered. Her lips curled downward into a pouty frown, a lingering tinge of jealousy ran through her body. She wished she were able to sleep with such ease and comfort. But her nightmares tormented her too much, it was always the same thing. It was always based on the dark events of that night and what could have happened to her and the team. Her eyes clinched shut, hoping she could squeeze the memories away. A shiver ran down her spine, and she ran her hand over her forehead. Her eyes flickered back open, to once again study Eliot, his features contorted slightly.

Eliot groaned and rubbed his eyes, unbeknownst to what was facing him in the early morning sunlight. He ran his fingers though his hair, his eyes still closed. He didn't want to move. Suddenly a strange, eerie tingle ran down his spine. He felt as if he was being watched, little did he know he was. His fist clenched automatically in defense, he would fight if necessary. He opened one blue eye to see the little blonde thief before him. It had to be a dream, didn't it? He groaned once more and his eyes both shot open, a hint of rage jolted his body. "Damn it Parker!" He said in a gruff yet very groggy tone. Sleeping on the couch didn't do him any good. She glared at him, and then pouted, hurt danced over her face.

Eliot sat up straight, his eyes meeting hers. He could tell she wasn't none too happy with him, hell he wasn't even happy with himself. "Parker.." He growled anger seeping through. He shook his head, his neck was stiff, but it was still a feeble attempt to make his point. "You need to leave." His voice cracked, lord knew how much it killed him seeing her so hurt, he knew he was a big source of that hurt. He knew leaving the team was the best for her, but now she was here. By the look on her face, he knew she was shutting down and pushing him out. She was retreating into her shell, and it was always hell to pull her back out of it. Bluish purple streaks laid under her eyes, he had never seen her look so tired and frazzled. His words only wounded the child inside of her.

Parker's ears rang, her head muddled the words he spoke. "I can't leave, I can't let you go." She whispered over and over pulling her knees to her chest. Eliot saw Parker crumbling before his eyes. Her eyes blurred, her voice became stronger, heavier, and definitely angrier. The amount of anger rattled her body. "What did I ever do for you to just walk away and leave me?" Parker's face grew red, she knew she wasn't the only reason he left, but it felt like it. She knew it all became too much for Eliot, but it had been for her too. But she wasn't running away, she wanted to stay where they were and it made her livid. She was the one left on the cold hard ground after all. "You don't think it was hard on me?" She cried out, and tears poured from her eyes. Parker couldn't bear to fathom his reasoning anymore, her shell sucked her in.

Eliot had never seen the petite blonde so angry, so hurt. She was literally breaking with each word she spoke. "Shit." He cursed himself. "Parker." He spoke in a softer tone hoping it would sooth her anger. He cupped his hand on her cheek, but she squirmed away, swatting his hand, and tears flooded her eyes again. "Damn it, Parker." A gruffness returned to his tone, "Do you really think I just wanted to walk out on you guys?" His eyes shined, with pain and rage. He didn't know how to make her understand, it killed him too. He narrowed his eyes and his hand dropped to his side, his fingers curled into a fist. His anger was ready to boil over. Eliot was a hot head, and it always got the best of him. He wasn't even angry with her, he never could be. He was angry at the whole damn situation and what led them to this point.

Parker looked down at her hands they were shaking, it was like a total out of body experience. She didn't feel like herself anymore. The room was spinning. She rocked back and forth as the memories daunted her, everything bad in her life crashed down on her. She'd lost all control of her thoughts at that point. Her past was coming back to bite her in the ass, hard. One of the reasons she had a hard time letting go, was because she was let go of so many times before. She remembered how it felt to be jostled back in forth between foster families and the orphanage. They took her back time and time again, like she was a lost puppy that couldn't be trained. Every time she got even close to being comfortable she was either let go of, or she had to let them go. She was an unwanted mistake, it felt like someone knocked the wind out of her. Her chest heaved and her eyes widened.

Eliot wasn't much for touching, but he couldn't stand the pain wrote all over her face any longer. He slid down off of the couch, kneeling before her. He wrapped his arms around Parker pulling the tiny thief close. "Parker." He whispered once more and his voice cracked, He closed his eyes. "Please come back, please don't let the memories drown you." Much to his relief he felt her arms drape over his shoulders and her fingers curl through her hair. Parker elbowed him hard, she sniffled and sucked in a deep breath. "You prick," she whispered in his ear, and Eliot let out a slight chuckle. When Parker was angry, hurt, or a combination of both, she was like a tornado spinning out of control. With all her fury, she'd leave a path of destruction in her wake. He knew there would be hell to pay when he left. But he never expected that she'd be chasing his dust and they would end up in this moment now.

Parker sniffled again, she had no idea how Eliot pulled her from the darkness in that moment, but he did. He pulled her out of the storm, and into the shelter of his arms. She suffered from breaks before, but this one built harder and heavier than before. Her chest hurt, after that night she knew things had changed for her. She sighed and slipped out of his arms, looking deep into Eliot's eyes. She cupped his face with both of her hands. She knew he had done something he deeply regretted and that was a big part of why he left. She remembered a conversation they had a long time ago. Parker whispered, "What you did, doesn't make you a bad person." She dropped her hands, worried about getting too close. Her emotions were off the wall right now, and she didn't want to screw up. She didn't want Eliot to think she were crazier than he already did.

Eliot softened at the touch of Parker's hands, she looked into his eyes for a good minute before speaking. When she finally did speak, he remembered the words. He had told her the same thing. He knew she wouldn't judge him for his past, but he hated that part of himself. He hated that he wasn't able to look at his hands without picturing the blood that stained them over the years. He was a monster, and Parker didn't even know the half of it. But she still looked at him, eyes wide, "I've done bad things too Eliot." She paused and looked down trying not to sound too naïve, she knew all too well she often did. "We all have."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey you guys! Here's my latest chapter! It's sort of a cool down from the last. :) Hopefully this is still catching your attention. Let me know if you guys still like it, and please review. If you have any suggestions let me know!_ **

* * *

Parker's eyes were growing heavier by the second. She stood and made her way to the couch, her body was wobbly, and her head felt as if it were ready to implode. She pressed her palm to her forehead. Stress did weird things to her, the two steps she took felt like two miles. Parker stiffened, and trying not to let on the pain that radiated from her head to her toes, the lack of sleep was really getting to her. Eliot's eyebrows pulled together, she did her best to hide the exhaustion wrote all over her face, but it was all too familiar to him, his eyes, though more rested, held the same exhaustion. "Parker…" He muttered and pulled her down to the couch. Her eyes were heavy, she frowned. "I'm okay, I promise. Eliot shook his head and repeated himself, "Parker." He said with a hint of gruffness. "You need some sleep."

Parker protested, but without warning Eliot stood and hoisted the petite thief up on his shoulders. He carried her back to the bedroom. He pulled the sheets back, and softly rested her under them, tucking her in. He didn't even make it to the doorway when a tiny voice called out to him. "Eliot," She whispered, the grogginess was taking over. "_Stay_." He made his way to the edge of the bed, and Parker reached a hand out to him. "Please." She buried her head into the pillow that smelt like him, still holding out her hand. He took it, and she pulled him down next to her. "Why..?" He questioned, and a small smile played up on her lips. "Because." She whispered with a giggle. She sighed a happy sigh before they both dozed off.

Parker's happiness didn't last long, her dreams caught up with her. She tossed and turned, her fist balled clenching the sheets. Her dreams played with her, they taunted her, and destroyed her. The darkness faded to a dreary rainy evening in Portland. She knew where this was going, it always went there. But she couldn't wake herself up, no matter how hard she tried. The men looked at her, with fiery eyes. A chill ran down her spine. "Oh Parker, don't you look lovely." The one said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She squirmed away and gasped, they had caught her. How could they possibly know who she really was, the team was so careful. Her eyes burned as they shoved her to the floor, "No, no, no." She cried out, "NATE, HARDISON, SOPHIE, ELIOT." She screamed out, _no_ _response_. Her thoughts raced, she knew it had to be bad.

The thief clawed and kicked to no avail. Her eyes watered, they kicked at her until she was barely conscious. Everything hurt, her hold body quivered. Any time she moved, they punished her worse. They raped her, they treated her like trash beneath their feet. Nobody ever came to save her though, Eliot didn't rescue her in her dreams. Like any nightmare, it took a darker twist from there. Like a ghost Parker drifted between each scene, each death. The Thief, The Hitter, The Hacker, The Grifter and The Mastermind were no more. They would never provide Leverage again. Parker gasped the nightmares always took her breath away. Parker's chest heaved, she had a hard time breathing. Her lips parted and a throaty sob escaped, hot tears poured from her eyes and she panted trying to find the air she needed to breathe.

Without warning an arm snaked around her waist. Parker turned to face Eliot, his blue eyes met hers, now shiny with tears. Eliot whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. "Are you okay?" He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and she nodded sheepishly, and tried to stifle her emotions. "Y-y-yes." Her voice came out and it cracked loudly. Parker was utterly embarrassed, she hated herself for the fact her dreams twisted the events around, and took everything out of her. Her hands were shaking. "Nightmares," Eliot said running his thumb up and down the length of her jawline. "They haunt you too." He acknowledged. Parker nodded sadly. "I'm sorry." Her voice barely audible. "Parker." His eyes met hers again. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." Tears pooled in her eyes again, "You don't get it," Her eyes fell. "I'm not a good person. Bad things happen to bad people." She squeaked slightly. "I just pulled you into it."

Eliot growled, "You are not a bad person, Parker." He lowered his eyes. "I'm the definition of bad. I've killed just to see the sight of blood." He was letting the details of his past slip, he closed his eyes. She had no idea he suffered from nightmares too. "My hands are stained red, and it'll never wash off. I'm a monster, Parker." Parker protested his claims. "You are the furthest thing from a monster." His face reddened, a touch anger played on it. "Damn it Parker." He sighed. "You have no idea the things that I've done." She growled and rolled her eyes. "Damn it Eliot." She mocked his tone and her arms crossed her chest. That girl sure had a temper, maybe it was because she was so bad at expressing her feelings.

Parker pouted and poked his shoulder, a touch of immaturity peeking out. Eliot sighed, he knew she was going to think what she wanted. One of the most amazing parts of her attitude, she was damn stubborn. He laughed, usually her prodding would have angered him, but it was different today. Parker was crazy, but she was the right kind of crazy. Eliot closed his eyes, he didn't know how to love, not anymore. Or so he thought, Parker drove him crazy, and knew damn well he wasn't going to fall for someone now. At least he hoped he wasn't. Regardless what Parker thought of him, he knew what he was. He was a cold blooded killer. He knew what he had to do, he had to push his feelings down or he'd wind up hurting her far worse than he already had.

Parker pressed her fingers to her temples, her head throbbed from the nightmare. "Gotta shower?" She teased and Eliot's eyes sprung open. "Oh," He said, "I sure do." He laughed slightly, and crawled out of bed taking her hand and leading her down the hall. Halfway down the hallway he stopped and grabbed her a towel. "Do you even have any clothes?" He noted her Alice getup. She shook her head slightly, when she left she was in too much of a hurry to pack really anything. He reached towards the bottom of the closet, and pulled out a small duffle bag. It was some of Aimee's things stuff she had left behind. In his transition to the cabin, it got shoved deep into the bottom of the closet. "I'm not sure if something will work, but here…" He said trying not to look or sound awkward, but he was doing a damn good job of it. Thankfully Parker was oblivious, she thanked him and bounced off to the shower.

Eliot sighed, and made his way out to the living room. When Parker got done he planned on fixing something to eat, but now he needed some one on one time with music. He walked to the corner and picked up his guitar, He sat on the ottoman and it only took a second before an old Garth Brooks song popped into his mind. Eliot strummed his guitar and began to sing;

_ "She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice. A little crazy but it's nice. And when she gets mad, you best leave her alone. 'Cause she'll rage just like a river, then she'll beg you to forgive her. She's every woman that I've ever known._

_ She's so New York and then L.A, and every town along the way. She's every place that I've never been. She's makin love on rainy nights, she's a stroll through Christmas lights. And she's everything I want to do again _

_ It needs no explanation, 'cause it all makes perfect sense. For when it comes down to temptation, she's on both sides of the fence._

_ No it needs no explanation, 'cause it all makes perfect sense. When it comes down to temptation, she's on both sides of the fence._

_She's anything but typical, she's so unpredictable. Oh but even at her worst it ain't that bad._  
_She's as real as real can be, and she's every fantasy, lord she's every lover that I've ever had, and she's every lover that I've never had_."

Parker hopped out of the shower, and riffed through the bag. She found a blue flannel with silver thread laced through it, and a pair of worn jeans. She pulled a little black camisole out and dressed. She towel dried and detangled her hair. From the living room she heard the low hum of a guitar, and Eliot's voice followed. She quietly made her way down the hall, and rested against the door frame, he sounded amazing. She smiled to herself, taking in every word. At the end of the song, Parker made her way to Eliot's side. "Hey you." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

_**GUYS, I'm sorry it took me so long to write and post this. Life is crazy, but I never forgot. I've worked on it little bits and pieces at a time. PLEASE review, I love your feedback. xx**_

* * *

"Hey." He Eliot smiled and shifted slightly, if it were any other day, the touch of her head would have made him extremely uncomfortable. He wasn't one for touching, one to like the feel of someone at his side. He was a born loner, so was she. But in the early afternoon sunlight it felt as if the pieces of the puzzle fit together. He let out a soft sigh, he wasn't sure why but in this moment he felt happy..? He felt at home, 'home is where the heart is,' he thought to himself. But the question nagged at his gut, was Parker the one to make him feel at home? He had loved her like family, he teased her and she prodded him always. He didn't even feel remotely confused about the situation until he woke up and saw her icy blue eyes staring back at him this morning. She was batshit crazy. Eliot's lips curled up slightly. It took him until now to realize it, but she was his kind of crazy. He was terrible at emotions, but with her at his side, he'd work on it. He was her protector, he would try to put his past at bay. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

Parker surveyed the man next to her, he looked dazed and off into his own little world. She brought her legs up to her chest and leaned into his side, waiting for him to flinch away, but he didn't. She wasn't sure what the driving force was behind her chasing him all the way out here, but she did. So many times before Eliot and Hardison called her out for her crazy ways, she knew she had problems, they all did. But out here with Eliot, she could let go of them, or try her best too. She didn't wear her heart on her sleeve, but her emotions were heavy. Life was taking its toll on her. The sunshine poured in the window, warm on her cheeks. She smiled slightly, and chewed on her lip. A rush ran threw her stomach at the sound of Eliot's breathing, she didn't understand how something so simple could make her so happy. Parker honestly didn't understand any of it. It was like here lately Eliot was the gravitational pull holding her to the earth.

Eliot blinked and pulled himself back to reality. He looked at Parker, "You hungry?" He smiled, and she nodded. "How about some Oklahoma waffles." Parker tilted her head and pondered, "What are 'Oklahoma' waffles?" She looked at him confusion wrote all over her face. She wondered what could make them so special from state to state. "Well, for one they aren't out of the freezer section." He shot her a playful glance. "And for two they have a sweet, rhubarb compote, which beats any old syrup." She eyed him, slightly untrusting, "How could it beat syrup?!" She looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh you'll see." He smirked. "C'mere" he said taking her hand leading her out the door. Under a grove of four oak trees he stopped, a small garden planted before them. Eliot made his way to this bushy looking thing, with pink stalks. He picked few and handed them to Parker. She scrunched up her nose. "What's that?" He laughed at her face, "You've never seen rhubarb?" She shook her head. "This is supposed to be my sweet breakfast treat?" She pouted, "It looks like a deformed carrot, and it's _pink!_" Eliot laughed harder, "Just wait and see, I promise you'll like it."

They made their way back to the door, Parker eyed a porch swing, and smiled. It looked so peaceful. She felt the breeze pick up behind her, a small smile spread onto her lips. No wonder Eliot chose this place, it was so freaking peaceful. She followed Eliot into the kitchen, where he began chopping the rhubarb with precision. Parker now was sitting at the island, her elbows rested on the counter top, and chin propped up on her palms. She lost her train of thought easy. The breeze picked up once more, blowing the curtains inward. A grin played upon her face, and she giggled. Eliot looked at Parker, her eyes shinned. He hadn't seen too many moments like that, and when he did, it made him happy too. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about the thief that was different than any other woman. Lord only knew how many he'd been with.

Eliot piled a plate with fresh, warm waffles. The rhubarb compote was already in his glass syrup pitcher. He caught Parker sniffing the air, he chuckled. "Something smell good?" She nodded excitedly, and chewed on her lip. Eliot pulled two plates down, and got some forks. He turned and saw Parker already picking at the corner of a waffle. He sighed, playfully. "Parker, plate, fork." He shoved them at her, "Use them." She rolled her eyes, "I couldn't help myself!" She piled them three high on her plate, and eyed the rhubarb compote. "_Just try it, Parker_." He slid it towards her. "It won't bite." She put the tiniest dot on one of the unpicked at corners, and sighed. "You know I'll kill you if it's bad." She scrunched up her nose, knowing he really couldn't make anything that bad. She took a bite and her eyes widened, she didn't even swallow before she began speaking again. "This is **_goooooooood_**." She hollered. Eliot rolled his eyes and chuckled again. "You made this, _from that?_" She questioned, finding it hard to believe some weird stalk made something so good.

After breakfast, Parker groaned. She was so full. "Thank you." She smiled a wide smile. "Hey," She whispered, "When are you going to show me around this place?" Eliot looked at her, and his eye brows knitted together. "What do you mean?" He questioned. "Like Oklahoma, I want to see more of the property, it's so pretty." She rattled off quickly. "Like isn't there some lake or something near here?" Eliot shrugged "Mhmm." He said, and Parker squealed. She ran to the door way and pulled on her tattered converse. "Really? Let's go!" She bounced excitedly. Eliot made his way up behind her, putting on his his Tony Lama's and his Stetson. He grabbed his keys off the hook and opened the door. "After you ma'am." Parker raised an eye brow. He looked so different, so natural, so at peace with himself. She followed his lead to the truck, where he once again opened the door for her.

Parker was nearly bouncing in the passenger seat, not just from excitement, but from the ruts in the path. The further they went, the worse it was. It took them a matter of five minutes before they came to another clearing. She gasped and looked at Eliot, it was so beautiful. It was just a small opening, basically enough room for a tent, a truck and some fishing poles, but it was so fascinating to her. She had never seen anything like it. Eliot loved seeing Parker so happy, he made his way to her door, and let her out. "Welcome to my home, Parker." He smiled and took in the lake side, rolling mountains lingered in the distance. Birds chirped all around, Parker danced freely and Eliot laughed. It was so like Parker to do this, but he felt her excitement. Hell if he wouldn't have looked like a big goon, he might've danced too. _Might of_. Parker twirled around, she felt free, well until her ankle collapsed under her.

When her ankle gave out, Parker tumbled to the ground. She wasn't sure what did it this time, but a whole new wave of pressure bubbled up in her chest. Eliot noticed the hurt in her eyes, he noticed everything about her. He followed her to the ground, and spoke softly, "Parker, darlin'," his southern accent thickened on the darling part. "s'okay, I promise." He wrapped Parker in his muscular arms, and her tears collided with the ground, he could've sworn he heard them hit the dirt beneath them. Parker pulled herself deeper into his chest, and she let out a sniffle. She wasn't used to so many emotions, she just hurt. Physically and mentally. When she fell to the ground she cursed herself, knowing she should be more careful. He ribs were still slightly bruised from the incident, and no one else knew that. She felt hopeless, she wasn't sure why it twinged at her emotions now, but she suddenly felt not good enough to be here in Eliot's arms.

Eliot had never seen his little thief so fragile, except for that night. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the though, his shoulders were ridged. He rubbed her shoulders unsure what to do. He cursed himself under his breath, why did he have to be so bad at this stuff. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and pulled her back and looked deep into those big blue eyes. The one's he cared for so much. Her eyes sparkled with tears. "Please." He whispered, and pressed his forehead to hers. "You're so much greater than the pain you're feeling now." He wasn't sure where that came from, but it felt like it was the absolute right thing to say to her. Eliot drew his lips to her temple, and it felt like electricity sparked through the both of them. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Don't surrender yourself to the heartache, I need you right here." He pulled her close, hoping the pieces wouldn't fall, hoping that she wasn't breaking beyond repair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for your patience. I really appreciate all the reviews, and I'm glad you think I capture these two well. This story is my baby and I love them to much. I love Parker's innocence, and I love Eliot's ruggedness. I thought they fit together so well. SO hopefully you like this chapter just as well. Each one is getting longer. PLEASE REVIEW. :) **

* * *

It sounded like cymbals crashing in Parker's head, tears blurred her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut, and her jaw trembled. Her thoughts drew her in, and sucked the life out of her. When Eliot's lips brushed against her temple, it felt was as if the fog lifted. The sun, high in the sky, wrapped around their bodies. Warmth radiated between the two of them. Parker wasn't used to this amount of emotions, she usually buried them deep inside of her. But here lately her mind, body, and soul flooded with them. For an average person it would've been tough, but there was so much Parker didn't understand, and it gnawed away at her. It took every part of her to keep from crashing down. But she still slipped, and Eliot knew all too well the struggle she faced. He himself struggled with life and the emotions that blocked their way. Maybe it wasn't as hard on him as her, but he still knew the hurt that resided in her heart. The events of the past several weeks and wore heavy on his heart, it pained him every time he saw a glint of sadness in her eyes. So much so he left, he did so hoping it was for the best. But Eliot was wrong, so damn wrong.

Parker sniffled and pulled herself up to look at Eliot, she studied his features. His face was red partially from the heat, and partially from stress. His eyes sparkled, but they held concern. His forehead was creased, and his eyebrows were knitted together. He was lost in his own thoughts. She reached out and entwined her fingers with his. His calloused hands were a comfort to her troubled soul. It was odd for Parker to want to be so close to someone, and she wasn't sure why. But Eliot was like gravity and he was holding her to the earth. Parker's voice was weak, and raspy when she finally spoke. But she wanted to reassure him she was trying more than anything. "I'm holding on." Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. "I promise, I'm doing the best I can." A small sigh of relief escaped Eliot's lips when he heard her voice. He knew she wanted to be better, and he wanted to help her. His thumb traced circles on her palm, he'd do anything for her. He already pushed himself further than he had with anyone else. He hated guns, he hated killing, but he wanted more than anything to protect her. He wanted to keep her nightmares at bay, he wanted her to feel safe again.

"I'm here Parker, and I don't plan on going anywhere." Parker nodded and Eliot gripped her hand tightly. He pulled her into his side, and looked out over the water as small ripples collided with the shore line. His jaw line remained ridged, He wanted nothing more to protect her, and see her happy. But he knew the task he was laying out for himself, he knew she was a severely broken soul. Parker entangled her legs with his, in the beginning neither of them would've been comfortable with this. To feel her touch would have made him squirm. But now something had changed for the both of them. They were perfectly content with each other, though neither of them knew how to express it. Parker, despite her emotions and the overwhelming pain that haunted her, was at peace with Eliot and he was with her. Eliot thought he must have lost his mind, he never promised anyone he'd stay. He was drifter, he didn't know how to stay for long. His life was full of running. He shifted leaning back on his elbow, and began to hum a tune that came to his mind.

"_Every time I fall I get back up again, cinch my saddle up and find me another wind. Let it take me where it wants to go, another one horse town, another damned old rodeo. I know this life is crazy, but I'll be home soon baby. I'll ride in on a sunny day. Sing you a song, steal your heart away, like a cowboy. Hang my hat like I'm here for a while, kick off my boots and drive you wild, like a cowboy._ _Well baby you know I can't stay long. You wake up, I'll be gone. Until then I'll hold on, like a cowboy"_

Parker snuggled into Eliot's side, she knew what kind of man he was in his past, but she didn't let that phase her. She trusted him, with every part of her heart. It was rare for her to trust so deeply, so wholly. She didn't know exactly how to trust, she wasn't even sure if she trusted the rest of the team like she trusted Eliot. Of course she loved them, they were the family she never had. But they weren't Eliot, they didn't understand her like he did. She knew he wouldn't leave her, not this time, not ever again. Something about him drew her in, he was her protector, her savior, she was lucky to have him in her life. Without Eliot, she wouldn't even be sitting here now. She always held a special spot in heart for the Hitter, but now it was like electricity, she was drawn to him. She didn't know how to admit though, she never knew how to act on her feelings, let alone how to love. All she knew was there was something special about Eliot, something that made her chase him all the way to Oklahoma. Her stomach fluttered when she thought about him, and she knew it was so childlike, but it was her.

They sat in silence for a while lost in their own thoughts. Parker ignored the dull throb in her ankle. Emotions flooded her again, she wanted nothing more than to be able to express herself. She quickly inhaled a deep breath, trying to mask the tears that threatened to spill over. She closed her eyes, and took in another deep breath. Eliot sensed her tension, he pulled her in hoping to catch her before she fell. "Parker." He murmured softly, he pulled her up on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and sighed softly. Eliot placed a soft kiss on her neck, and a chill ran down her spine. She swore her heart leaped out of her chest at his simple motion. She ran her fingers through his hair, they lingered in the moment for a second before pulling apart. "You ready to go home?" He whispered, and Parker nodded. Eliot stood and she began to follow, her ankle wobbled and she fell back down. "_Damn it._" She muttered and winced. Eliot bent down and scooped her up. "C'mere darlin'." He whispered carrying piggyback style to the truck.

Eliot wrapped his arm around Parker's waist to stabilize her as they made their way up the steps. She hobbled slightly on her sprained ankle, but she didn't show any signs of pain. She was tough, more so than most. Eliot knew she was. Parker eyed the porch swing and he met her gaze, she crooked her neck and smiled slightly. Eliot led her over and she sat haphazardly, letting out a small laugh at her klutziness. He searched her face, and smiled as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll be right back." He whispered, and made his way inside. Once he set foot in the kitchen he made his way to the cupboards pulling out a plastic cup. Over at the fridge he filled the cup with ice, and poured in some sweet tea. He grabbed a beer and made his way back to the front door. He opened the screen leaving the door open for some fresh air. Outside Parker sat, wind picked up her golden hair. She looked so innocent, so peaceful. Her eyes were closed. Eliot made his way over, and set their drinks on the tablet with caution. Her eyes fluttered open, "Hey." She whispered, reaching for his hand.

Eliot took her and sat beside her. Parker kicked her good foot beneath them, causing the swing to rock slightly. She looked at him, an orange glow danced around his face in the early evening sunset. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She needed his touch, his comfort, it keep her from going crazier. She took a sip of her tea, and Eliot had already downed half his beer. Parker reached out her hand shaking slightly, her thumb traced his jawline. It wasn't as ridged as before, but still stony. He softened at her touch, and he sighed slightly. It was gentle, soft and full of comfort. Something Parker usually wasn't, she was usually the brash, high energy, somewhat psycho type. But he still cared for her, even when she was throwing crowbars. He chuckled slightly at the thought.

Eliot took another sip of his beer, and she chewed on her lip. Her head was heavy, tiredness seemed to creep up on her at random moments. Parker's eyelids fluttered and she cuddled up into his side. Her feelings for his bubbled up in her throat. She gasped and uttered his name, "Eliot." She whispered, lack of sleep made her spill things that she usually didn't let show. "I'm afraid of being a bother, or being too much for you. God only knows I'm a handful…" She trailed off. Her heart was heavy, wary, and it throbbed. Her eyelids clinched shut, and Eliot was in awe. He had never seen her open up to anyone like this. Yeah, he got irritated with her from time to time, but she could never be a bother. Parker began rambling again, "I just…. I don't know." She sighed heavily. "You mean so much to me." She started to speak again, but this time he cut her off. It was a shock to both of them, his lips brushed against hers. Parker didn't know what to do, if it were a dream she never wanted to wake up from it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Eliot murmured into her hair. "You could never be a bother to me." She clung tightly to him, and he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Not in the slightest."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you guys for being so patient, I love all of your kind words. This chapter took me a lot longer to write due to work. BUT I'm finally getting it here. Feedback is greatly appreciated. You guys rock for sticking with me on this journey. Please feel free to leave reviews and feedback. It lets me know what you guys want.**_

* * *

Parker's heart fluttered in her chest, and her eyes widened. It was like lightening when his lips touched hers, he was electric. Hardison couldn't even compare. She brought her fingers to her lips for a moment, heat emitted off of them. Eliot just smiled, a smile Parker wasn't sure she had seen before. Something genuine, and sweet. The setting sun, left a chill in the air. Parker shivered and pulled Eliot closer to her, warmth radiated off of him. Her mind was going in a million different directions. First she was utterly happy, then reality hit her. She buried her face into his shirt and sighed. Eliot wrapped his arms around her tightly, and she whispered into his chest almost inaudibly. "I'm crazy Eliot, don't waste your heart on me." Eliot's arms tightened around her, pulling her as close as he could without hurting her. "Darlin' you're right, you _are_ crazy." He placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "But I'm not wastin' my heart on you." Not in the slightest, he thought to himself. If anyone was wasting their heart it was her. All the bad things he had done, it was enough of burden to himself, let alone anyone that crossed his path. Eliot had no idea how she was able to put up with him.

Parker traced circles on his shoulder blade, she loved his touch. His arms were comfortable, she felt safe with him. She had no idea why he believed in her so much, but he did. He didn't judge her, he just understood her the way others couldn't. In Parker's whole life, she could never remember wanting to be as close to someone as she did Eliot. He was her safe haven, and even in her crazy moments he did everything in his power to protect her. He may consider her crazy, he may even get mad at her for stupid things, but he loved her for what she was. Just like Parker loved Eliot despite both his broken wings, she loved every piece of who is. She forgiven him for his past, it didn't make a difference to her. Nighttime set in, it was so peaceful. Crickets chippered, and fireflies danced around them. Parker was in awe at the site. The only time she had seen thousands of lights twinkling like this, was from distant city lights. Nothing could compare to this, she could stay in this moment with Eliot forever. Parker rested her head on Eliot shoulder and a small yawn escaped her lips, a song filtered through her thoughts.

"_I said I want to touch the earth, I want to break it in my hand. I want to grow something wild and unruly. I want to sleep on the hard ground, in the comfort of your arms. On a pillow of blue bonnets, in a blanket made of stars. Oh, it sounds good to me. Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue. Set me free oh I pray, closer to heaven above and closer to you closer to you."_

Parker looked up and stared into Eliot's eyes, they were such a pretty blue. She loved looking into them, they were the window to his soul. She knew what he was feeling and all his emotions just by looking into them, and in this moment she could tell Eliot wouldn't mind staying here with her forever. She smiled, she was amazed at how much she was letting herself feel. She was definitely confused by her emotions, but she was also happy. She never felt this kind of happiness. With Eliot, Parker felt she was free to be herself. She ran her finger tips down the length of his jaw, she wanted to make sure this moment was real. She was afraid it was some dream she'd wake up from any moment. Parker had always cared for Eliot, but she didn't realize how deeply she cared until he left. She pressed a small kiss to his cheek, and settled back into the security of his arms. The song continued in the back of her mind, perfectly describing this moment with Eliot.

"_I wanna walk and not run, I wanna skip and not fall. I wanna look at the horizon, and not see a building standing tall. I wanna be the only one for miles and miles, except for maybe you and your simple smile. Oh, it sounds good to me, yes it sounds so good to me. Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue. Set me free oh I pray, closer to heaven above and closer to you closer to you."_

It wasn't long before Parker was comfortably asleep in Eliot's arms. He pulled her into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. He tucked her under the blankets, before hoping in the shower. It didn't take him long though, because he wanted to be back at her side. He had no idea how she did it, but she had him wrapped around her finger. It was rare for Eliot to care for someone so deeply. It actually scared him. He was so afraid of Parker getting hurt. He wouldn't even dare try to, but his past haunted him. What he did was wrong, his past was dark. He was afraid it all come back to bite him in the ass. Eliot watched Parker as she slept, finally with some peace. He hoped with his whole heart that the lingering nightmares wouldn't wake her. He kept her close, his arm draped over her shoulder. He wanted to take all of her pain away. Tendrils of hair framed her small face, her eyelashes were long and dark against her skin. Even in her sleep, Parker looked beautiful. Eliot breathed in her scent, it reminded him of a rainstorm on a hot July evening. It was unique, very much like Parker herself. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. It lulled Eliot, eventually his brain clouded as he succumbed to his own dark thoughts.

He sunk down onto the barstool, "Double Jack, on the rocks." He managed to spit out through his clinched teeth. Seeing Parker so vulnerable sent him over the edge, he sloshed the dark, amber colored liquid around in the glass. His eyes were dark, rage boiled his blood. He was more than pissed, he snarled and downed the last drop. Heat rose to his cheeks, he mind was racing a mile a minute. His emotions simmered, like a volcano ready to explode at any minute. Eliot sat down a 20, "Keep the change," he muttered coldly. Typically he didn't waste his time drinking during the day, but now he needed some liquid courage. He wanted the heat of the alcohol coursing through his veins. His heart was nearly pounding outside of his chest, he grimaced. Outside he slapped the clip in his Glock, normally he wouldn't use such force, but today was different. Anger rattled Eliot's body, him mind tried to block out the images, but he had no such luck. Eliot was almost smug, he knew what he was doing. He did it all too well. Images of Parker flashed before his eyes. His sucked in a deep breath and he cracked his knuckles, they didn't stand a chance. They had no idea what was coming for them.

It was three in the morning, heavy rain now pounded on the window. Thunder rolled off in the distance, the sound echoed in her thoughts. Parker rested into Eliot's arms and watched as lightening flashed in the window. Another beautiful light show. She turned softly to face Eliot. She didn't know how but she sensed his pain, and all the emotions that burdened him. She poked his bicep hard, "Damn it, Parker." He grumbled groggily, and she took his calloused hands in her soft ones. "You seemed sad." She whispered, looking into his eyes. It was dark in the room, but they still shined a crystal blue. He warmed at her words, it was so innocent, so sweet. Parker pulled the blankets up around them, and she curled up to him as close as she could possibly get. "Please don't be sad, Eliot." She pressed a small kiss on his cheek, and squeezed his hands. He had comforted her so many times, the least she could do is try to help him. Eliot held onto her defensively, there was no way in hell he would let her get hurt again. He hated seeing the pain that flashed through her eyes, and he hated that so much hurt resided in her heart.

Lightening cracked outside of the window once again, sending a chill down Parker's spine. She traced small patterns with her finger over Eliot's chest. She was used the silence, they didn't have to say words to know what the other was thinking. The touch of his hands, the look in his eyes, she could see right through him. But Parker desperately wanted Eliot to open up to her. She wanted to know him in every way, she wanted to crack him like a safe. "Eliot, please." She murmured softly. He knew what she was asking of him, and he wanted to be open, but it was just so damn hard. Eliot's eyes softened when he looked at her. He lifted her chin so his eyes met hers. He wanted so much so to be able to open up to her, but he couldn't find the words. He didn't know how to explain killing so many innocent people. He was a monster, he couldn't even begin to express it in words. Parker knew the way he felt, and she didn't want to push him over the edge. She buried her head into his chest, holding him as tight as she could. She couldn't lose him to his past, not now not ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**FINALLY! It's here. I know it's probably not the best chapter, but I had to come out of funk from not writing while I was without a computer. I'm glad you guys waited for this. THANK YOU SO MUCH, I love your support.**

* * *

Parker and Eliot remained tangled in each other, he held on to her tightly. She embraced his warmth, he wanted to keep her thoughts at bay. But for the both of them, the events of that night played in their minds over and over again. Parker was certain the memories would always haunt her. She trailed a finger down the length of his torso as the dark thoughts crept into her mind. The team made their way back to Nathan Ford's apartment, each of them shattered. Sophie's hands trembled as she held a bag of ice to Nate's head, Hardison sat in the corner and groaned his body broken. They had already been in communication with Eliot before leaving. He had had come across on the coms telling them he was bringing Parker home to them. They heard the urgency in his voice, but they had no idea how bad it truly was. Eliot managed to find Parker's pants crumpled over to the side untorn, her shirt was absolutely shredded. He pulled off his button down flannel and wrapped it around her, leaving him in his gray, ribbed tank top. When Eliot carried Parker to his truck, she buried her head in to his neck, silently. She remained that way, on the rest of the ride to Nate's.

Tears burned the little thief's eyes as she scrubbed every last inch of her body. Everything hurt, she felt dirty like there was a film of scum she could never wash off. She felt broken, cold and empty. She didn't give anyone time to ask questions, she wouldn't even let them touch her. She ran her fingers over her right ribcage, certain she had a cracked rib. The area was red and swollen. Small bruises ran the length of her torso, her legs trembled beneath her. In the steam of the shower, Parker let out a silent sob, exasperated. She didn't want anyone to know the pain she was feeling. She slid down the shower wall pulling her knees to her chest, and that's where she remained until the water ran cold. It was more than unnerving for her to feel this fragile. Once out of the shower she pulled a loose sweatshirt over her head, and stared at an unrecognizably broken face in the mirror. It took her a moment, but she finally pulled up a pair of leggings. Parker slipped out of the bathroom silently, she didn't want to draw unwanted attention. She took the stairs to the roof two at a time, she wanted more than anything to be away from it all.

The silence in Nate's loft was inevitable, Eliot hated it. He studied each of their features, he couldn't deny the hurt that resided in their eyes. The job took so much from them, they were all physically and emotionally damaged. He had bandaged their outsides, but he couldn't fix what was breaking on the inside. No matter how hard he tried, they'd all be eternally scarred from this night. It tormented him, he knew he could have stopped this whole damn thing, but he was too late. The images of Parker lying there, so broken, ripped through his mind. It flooded his body with anger. He wasn't good enough to be a part of this family anymore. He was incapable of doing his job of protecting them any longer. He wanted them to be safe, but he wasn't able to provide it. He sighed regretting everything, he was nothing but a damn screw up. He was the broken piece of the puzzle, that no longer fit. He ruined the perfect picture they prentended to have.

Nobody else saw Parker when she made her grand escape. But Eliot noticed a familiar flash of blonde hair as she slipped over to the stairway. He contemplated in the silence, running his fingertips over his severely bruised knuckles. The others didn't know how to handle Parker. Especially in this state. She was so fragile, her emotions and the turmoil that rolled inside her, were to say the least explosive. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to handle her. He waited a few moments before following her up the stairs, he knew there was a high possibility that it'd all go terribly wrong. But it was a chance he was willing to take. Whether she knew it or not, she needed someone more than anything right now. Eliot wasn't sure he could offer much comfort to her, but he wanted to do something. He made his way out on to the roof top quietly. He didn't want to alarm the broken girl before his eyes.

Her legs dangled over the edge of the roof, the wind whipped around her frame sending a chill down her spine. She closed her eyes and pictured herself freefalling, no harness, absolutely nothing to break the fall. It wasn't her normal fast paced thrilling fall that ended when the rope tugged her to safety she had in mind. It was a paralyzing blow, crushing the air from her chest. She felt physically sick, her stomach rolled, as if tiny waves were crashing around inside her. She wouldn't have minded it if the whole world crumbled down around her. Her eyes remained closed, as the wind rocked her. When Parker heard footsteps approaching behind her, she whipped her body around defensively, then winced at the throbbing ache in her ribs. Parker stood feverishly, her hands balled into fist behind her. She stumbled backwards and crumpled against the wall, she felt dizzy. Her blue eyes were piercing, Eliot felt a strong pang of guilt wave over him. It was like all of her emotions were shouting at him, they might as well have shot him right in the heart.

Parker bristled at the look of utter destruction on Eliot's face. Her heart ached more, she didn't know how that was possible, but it did. She pulled her knees to her chest, ignoring the pulling on her ribs. "El," She whispered trying to rein in her emotions. "I'm fine, I promise." Parker's voice cracked on the words, and her eyes went dark. They both knew she was lying, and it broke Eliot further. Angry bubbled deep inside of him, he cracked his knuckles and sucked in a deep breath. He hated seeing the team so broken. He hated being able to see right through Parker's facade. He could feel the dark thoughts that lingered in her mind. He didn't know how to make it better, he didn't know what he could do to make it right. Parker's mind hurt, she sighed doing her best to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. For the first time in a long time Eliot felt the sharp jab of emotions overwhelm him. Parker's eyes darted around frantically looking for an escape, she didn't want to feel the hurt anymore. He grit his teeth, he had no idea how to make the hurt stop.

Parker squeezed Eliot with all her might, as the rainy night succumbed to a dreary dawn around them. Thinking about that night stung the wounds that were still raw around the edges. The only thing that took away the pain was Eliot, and being in his arms. Her head throbbed, thinking about what happened that night really scared her, but she knew she was safe with him. She found herself thankful for how lucky she was to be in this moment with him. Eliot could damn near have any woman he wanted, but her was here with her. Eliot stretched, and slowly sat up, pulling her up with him. "Breakfast?" He raised a brow at her, and helped her up and into the kitchen. She stopped and rested against the island for a moment, lost in thought. Parker hobbled over to Eliot, and he wrapped his arm around her supporting her weight. "Eliot?" Parker held onto him tightly. "Why do you care about me so much?" He looked deep into her big blue eyes, slightly puzzled by her insecurities. "Parker," He spoke softly lifting her up on the countertop. "If loving you is wrong, I damn sure don't wanna be right darlin'." She nibbled on her lip as Eliot scrambled eggs, with cheese and bacon mixed through. He never knew how strong the pull she had on him was, until she wound up here in Oklahoma at his side. She reached out and grabbed his hand, she couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him.

Eliot reached for the old stereo in the corner, turning it on at the right moment. He found himself happily humming to a song he never thought would mean so much to him. But now in this moment looking at Parker, he felt the meaning in every word. "_And she destroys me in that t-shirt, and I love her so much it hurts. I never meant to fall like this, But she don't just rain, she pours. That girl right there's the perfect storm. I know how to make her laugh or blush or mad at me, but that's okay, there ain't no one more beautiful angry. And she loves just as deep as she goes when she's down. The highs match the lows, can't have one without the other. And I love her just the way God made her, sunshine mixed with a little hurricane._" Parker was certainly his perfect storm.


	10. Chapter 10

**SO, this is finally happening. Did I miss it? Hell yes. I missed it tons. I had a bad case of writer's block, then I ended up in the hospital, then I moved three states away. AND AS I'M TYPING THIS BETH FREAKING RIESGRAF JUST FAVORITED MY TWEET. Now back to the story. I've wanted to give you more. AND this is the start. I'm sorry if it's terrible, as I'm super rusty right now. SO please leave feedback. Love you guys and thanks for waiting! **

Clouds rolled in once again over the Oklahoma plains, dashing over the treelines on Eliot's property. Rain eventually succumbed around them, falling in sheets against the metal roof. Parker yawned and curled into Eliot's side as he put on some old movie. Parker didn't want to do anything, she just wanted to snuggle up with him and just relax. She wanted to heal, and he was the one person that could help her make that happen. Parker's fingers trialed the length of Eliot's bicep, as she looked up at him. She read his facial features, she could see he was at peace in this moment, just as she was. In all the time she had known him, she had never seen him look so comfortable, so relaxed. Out of anything in life she wanted the most, even more than money, was for Eliot to be happy. She didn't even know why that meant to much to her, but Eliot meant the world to Parker.

Before she knew it, she was asleep, his arms around her keeping her safe from all the nightmares. Parker knew Eliot would keep her safe from anything. She trusted him with her whole heart, which was an extremely rare thing for Parker. She didn't know exactly why either, but he had her wrapped and that's all there was to it. She swore she had dozed off for only a few minutes, but when she awoke dusk was settling in. Eliot was asleep as well, with his arm draped around her. Parker pulled herself up into his lap, and nuzzled into his chest. After everything that had happened to them, they were both worn down. The simple motion woke Eliot, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." She whispered into his chest. "What for?" He said groggily, pressing his lips to her temple. "I woke you." She responded. He looked in her eyes, and that one look told her she had no need to be sorry.

Parker shut her eyes for a moment, as she reached out for Eliot's hand. Her fingers were so tiny laced with his, but it was a comfortable fit. She pulled him over to the sliding glass door, looking out into the great wide open lightning flashed all around. Parker smiled softly as the rain came down around the house and droplets formed on the window. With her free hand, she pressed her fingertips to the pane of glass. She felt at peace listening to the rain, and the low grumble of thunder off in the distance. But there was something she always wanted to do. Something she could only do with someone she cared f0r so much, and Eliot was that one person. Parker opened the slider, and Eliot looked at her for a moment, confusion lingering on his face. When it hit him, he lead her out in the open, and bowed slightly. "May I have this dance?"

_"We danced in the dark under the September stars, in the pouring rain. _

_And I know that I can't ever tell you enough, that all I need in this life is your crazy love. If I never get to see the northern lights, or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night. If all I got is your hand in my hand, baby I could die a happy man."_

Eliot held Parker tight in his strong arms, unwilling to let go. He was horrendous at keeping promises, but all he wanted in life was to commit to her and tell her that he wouldn't let go. Eliot was reluctant because he worried he'd end up hurting her again. He was apprehensive because he was afraid something would go wrong and he'd run again. Drops of rain formed at the ends of his hair, causing it to fall in his face. He hadn't shown emotion like this in ages. He held Parker close as they twirled in the rain one last time. She grinned up at him, with a look of so much trust in her eyes. Something Eliot knew Parker didn't do much. Eliot held on to her tight, he didn't want to let her down. Parker squeezed his hand and took off for the warmth of his cabin.

Parker clasped on to Eliot's shoulders tightly, before this she'd fidget away from others if they came close. She didn't trust in anyone, let alone herself. But for some reason he captured her, and her heart held on to him. She nuzzled into his neck, burying herself into his chest. Parker breathed in a deep breath, his scent was warm, almost like sitting by a fire on a cold winter night. A touch of cinnamon lingered, along with a hint of black coffee and leather. It was like home to her, there was something so comforting about being with him. Parker felt something in her heart that she had never come close to feeling before this. What she did next, was something she hadn't done before, with anyone. She wrapped her arms around Eliot's neck, placing a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. Parker looked up at him for a moment, it was practically dizzying for her. She felt so vulnerable, yet at peace. She didn't understand the feeling in the pit of her stomach, like a million little butterflies dancing around. Her heart was racing, and her whole body felt as if it were buzzing.

"Eliot?" She whispered almost inaudibly, but he heard her. "Hm?" He responded softly, his eyes fluttered open so he could look deep into her silvery blue eyes. "Is it okay that I like you a lot?" She questioned, completely unsure of herself. She knew what he had told her earlier that morning. But what she didn't know was to what degree of love he held for her. She hated not understanding things like this, sometimes she wished she had a perfect mind. There was a momentary pause between the two of them. Eliot understood her heart and her mind. He knew she didn't necessarily know the true meaning of love. He couldn't even be mad at her, his fingers trailed her jawline. "Parker." He pulled her even closer, until their lips touched. He placed several small kisses on her lips. "You're absolutely perfect the way you are, don't you think any different." Parker straddled Eliot, their foreheads touching, she listened to his every word. "I like you too.." His words trailed as she kissed his cheek. "Hell, I might even love you." Her nails dug into his shoulders, as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "You may be crazy, but I wouldn't have ya any other way darlin'."

"Thank you." Parker whispered ever so softly. She ran her fingers through his still damp hair. "You never fail to amaze me." She grinned at him, "You're my Eliot." She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Thank you for always believing in me. Thank you fo never giving up." She buried her head into his neck. "Even when I've made it impossible." She held him close, she felt so lucky, but oh so confused. "I don't understand it sometimes, but I'm glad you do." Even without looking at his face she could sense him smiling. The warmth of the fireplace enveloped them, slowly warming them up, and drying their hair. Eliot couldn't help but hold her as tight as possible, he knew here with her he had everything. If he never could have anything else, he'd still be happy. Because Parker made him happy. Cool, rainy nights on his property made him happy. Being with the team made him happy. Parker had him wrapped, despite what others thought she was perfect. She might've been crazy, but she was his 20 pounds of crazy.

_"I don't need no vacation, no fancy destination. Baby you're my great escape. We could stay at home, listen to the radio, or dance around the fireplace._

_And if I never get to build my mansion in Georgia, or drive a sports car up the coast of California. Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand, baby I could die a happy man."_

Eliot cupped her face, making Parker look up into his steely eyes. He kissed her forehead, and made eye contact with her once more. "Parker..." He paused for a moment, reading her facial expression. She was slightly confused, but she held a lot of love in her heart, even if she didn't know it. "Just remember, I will always be here for you. I might screw up, I might try to run." He hated admitting it, but she needed to know. "But I will always watch over you. And knowing you, you won't let me run ever again." Parker nodded, she would stop the world if Eliot tried to run again. She knew they needed to see the team again. They needed to resolve the heartache and work though this, because they were family. Albeit a dysfunctional, crazy family. They were the first real family she had ever had.

Parker untangled herself from Eliot, and made her way to her tattered duffel bag against the wall. she hadn't checked her phone since she got off of the plane in Oklahoma City. Everyone was probably worried sick, especially since they all thought bat shit crazy Parker couldn't take care of herself. She rolled her eyes, "I wonder how many missed calls and text I have by now." She flashed Eliot a sad smile, he understood. He knew as much as she loved them, they didn't think she could handle herself. He walked up behind Parker, taking her hand, reassuring her that he believed in her. That he knew she could handle herself just fine. Considering she chased him clear to Oklahoma, without any new scratches or injuries on her body. "Are you freakin' kidding me..." She used a phrase she had stolen from Eliot, as she looked at her screen. "25 new voicemails." Parker repeated the number, with an annoyed tone.

She perused through the messages, at least a dozen were from Hardison. He whined about how he missed her, and told her how it wasn't right. He was angry, but so was she. He had no clue what was going on in Parker's mind. He had no idea how much Eliot meant to her. Eliot studied her features, most of the time her face held an annoyance. She couldn't believe how little they believed in her. But suddenly it contorted, "Sophie?" She sounded puzzled, and her eyes suddenly held a sadness. Eliot thought it was her missing the grifter, but in a split second the phone slipped from her hand landing on the hardwood with a crash. "Oh my god." Parker cried out, before sliding down the wall and to the floor herself. Eliot knew instantly something was seriously wrong. Parker was shutting down right before his eyes. He crouched before her taking her hand, "Darlin'?" Was all that managed to come out before she wailed again. "Eliot, it's Nate.." She wiped away a stream of tears, "He's had a heart attack."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oh yeah, I'm BACK. Finally! So sorry guys! I think the next chapter might be the ending, though. Maybe then I shall start something new. I apologize for such a delay. This one probably half sucked anyways, and I apologize again. Writers block is awful.**_

* * *

Parker's hands trembled, a wave of pain crippled her breathing as her eyes grew stormy. Tears began rolling freely down her cheeks. Her jaw wobbled, as she rested her head in her hands, slowly moving them up running her fingers through her hair. "Why do all the bad things happen to the good people?" She questioned, a trace of anger tainted her voice. Eliot reached the petite blonde, but she pushed him away. He knew when the storm clouds rolled in, the real Parker retreated. Parker's self control became a lost cause in situations like this. Eliot didn't even have time to process it all, the reality of the situation hadn't even begun to sink in yet. Silently Eliot said a little prayer, pleading with God, begging for his own sanity. He prayed it was all just some cruel prank, something to Parker back to Portland. But he knew that wouldn't be the case. He couldn't even begin to imagine the mastermind down, the thought of that left him utterly speechless. Suddenly a small voice broke the silence.

"Sometimes when I build walls, I build them so high because I'm afraid of the hurt." She stared blankly at her lap. Others wouldn't understand, there was a time when he didn't understand her. The idea of knowing he couldn't help her when she needed him most, he wasn't strong enough, utterly pissed him off. But he listened, not just with his mind, but his heart. "So I build them up so I can climb them and jump, before it gets too bad, I let go of it all." She hid her face behind her blonde locks, but he could've sworn he saw the tears trickling down her cheeks. "Most would consider this to perhaps be the perfect metaphor for my life," She flashed him a small, yet sad smile. "But when I jump, I let go, and for a moment I'm free. For a moment I'm not so crazy." Her eyes shifted away from his face again, she was visibly breaking. "Sometimes I just wish there weren't a harness there to hold me back." Parker laughed this time, but it was a cold, calculated laugh, not her normal, playful, out of left field laugh. "I wasn't born this way, I was made this way. Shaped until I couldn't be shaped any further, until I crumpled." Parker moved closer until their noses were almost touching, "They made me not feel anything, Eliot." She sighed burying her face in his neck. "But now I'm trying, I'm fighting, and it hurts so bad."

Parker latched onto Eliot, not a word was left unspoken. Every time Parker had a setback, she did her best to come back stronger. Sometimes it only left her with scars she was sure wouldn't heal. But each and every time, she grew as a person. Eliot pressed a small kiss upon Parker's temple. Being there for her, and listening to her was the best comfort he could offer her. Parker pulled away and inhaled slowly before walking off to take a quick shower and change. As her feet pattered against the floorboards, Eliot noticed her limp still lingered ever so slightly. He knew they had to get to back Portland, for Nate, and for the team. He packed a bag with a warn wool blanket, and some other things for the trip. He pressed his hands to his temple, sitting back on the couch. He took a moment to collect himself, and his thoughts before finishing packing.

Alone Parker glanced at her reflection in the mirror, sometimes she swore she saw a monster staring back at her. Her thoughts raced around, crashing like waves against a dock. A man made of stone seemed to hopelessly crumble. How could the mastermind be cut down, his heart shattering? Parker thought about it, but she couldn't begin to fathom the hurt she was feeling. Was the truth she knew a damn good facade? Was the stone actually glass caked in dirt, a grand illusion? What seemed so simple to most, complicated Parker's mind, and threatened her existence. She had always been the type that couldn't understand the fact that unsinkable ships, do indeed sink. Parker's eyes latched shut tightly, as the hurt she felt threatened to overwhelm her senses. Fumbling around, Eliot managed to brew a pot of coffee, and fill his thermos with the black liquid. Bags were packed and on the couch, waiting for the journey ahead of the pair. Eighteen-hundred some odd miles, and a restless night. He closed his eyes, letting the hurt sink in. Eliot felt so damn guilty. His fingers drummed on the counter, as Parker peered into the kitchen before slowly slipping into Eliot's side. Her eyes searched his face, sadly. It was as if she felt the thoughts that burdened him. Parker eased her arms around him, and without speaking, his heart didn't feel so heavy.

Eliot looked over at the petite blonde curled up beside him, blueish purple hues rested gently under her closed eyes. Her body was jostled with each bump in the road. Her usual hyperactive jitters were gone, replaced by silence, as an occasional tear rolled down her porcelain skin. Her arms wrapped around her torso, as if she were holding herself together. The site broke Eliot's heart. Deep down, he was kicking himself for taking off in the first place. Separating the team, leaving them all with a sense of vulnerability. In Eliot's mind he played back everything. He felt as if he pushed Nate's mind into overdrive, causing his heart to break slowly. But all the rain in Portland couldn't wash away the pain that resided in the team. The hours crawled by, as daylight faded into dusk, and dusk drew into an inky black evening. Each minute of worry and sorrow, felt like an eternity in hell. But once they reached Portland, Parker's eyes widened. It was as if Eliot were seeing a scared child.

Eliot hadn't even put the truck in park, before Parker swung the door open and took of running. Eliot chased after, as she swayed due to the stress on her ankle. She sighed, and pouted as he took her hand, leading her the rest of the way. The fluorescent lights buzzed, filling the silence in the air, as they reached the room. Parker lunged forward at the sight of a familiar face, reaching out she wrapped her arms around the female, and held on tight to Sophie. She didn't know exactly what to say, her heart hurt. She knew how much the brunette cared for the man lying in the hospital bed. Despite his faults, she fell for him, piece by broken piece. Just as Parker found herself falling for Eliot, She looked over Sophie's shoulder into his deep blue eyes. She didn't know exactly how or why it happened, but it did. Sophie squeezed her. "He will be alright, Parker." Her accent was thick, but it comforted her in many ways. As much as she loved being alone with Eliot, she missed her family. In the beginning, she could never imagined how close she would grow with all of them, and how much they would make her feel. She had never sensed love, and remorse, hope, and healing, until she met the members of her team. She wasn't quite sure she knew what any of that had meant.

Sunlight cast over Parker's face, seeping in through the cracks in the blinds. She yawned and stretched realizing she had dozed off, keeping watch over Nate. "Nate?" Parker's voice echoed in the stark, white room. She reached out, gently wrapping her hand around his. She shivered, at how icy his fingers were. He was hooked to all sorts of tubes and wires, and that scared Parker. It was like some biomechanical organism was swallowing him. "Nate?" Parker whispered once more to the man, she eyed the machine monitoring his heart, and his breathing. Her eyes watered, but she held back the tears. "You might not know it, but you are the greatest influence in my life." Her heart stung with the words. "You saved me, and you made me feel loved, maybe even needed." She squeezed his cold hand. "For that, I will always be grateful." She sniffled, tears damn near close to spilling over. "I lov..." Parker choked on the words. Her chest burning, she turned on a dime, ready to leave again, but Eliot was there waiting to catch her.


End file.
